Traditional mobile development requires new code to be written for each new application. This code is then submitted to a mobile application store and downloaded by the end user. Changes or updates required to traditional development call for modifications to the original code, re-submission to a mobile application store, and a re-download by the end user.
Such traditional technology limits the ability of applications to be updated in real-time without code changes, re-submittal, or user updating.